


Unicorn

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam mumbles something incoherent before cracking his eyes. Michael takes his hand that lies on the blanket: “Hi.”<br/>A goofy smile spreads on Adam’s face. “Hi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was planned to be posted yesterday as my Christmas present for all the lovely people who have commented and liked/left kudos for the scribbles I have made during the past month. But yesterday Fanfiction.net was down for some reason, so I decided to wait till today, so that all of you could get to enjoy it at the same time not depending on which site you prefer.  
> I hope all of you have had a wonderful Christmas and will have even better New Year!

Michael’s striding in the waiting room of the hospital is driving everyone crazy. Dean looks more and more like he’s about to hit the ex-archangel. Sam doesn’t seem to be the only one who has noticed the tension, because Castiel gets up from his seat and pulls his brother to the other side of the room, where they have a quiet conversation in Enochian.

Sam watches as Cas gives Michael an assuring squeeze on the arm before returning at his place next to Dean. Michael stays at the window staring the parking lot below them but probably not seeing it at all.

He’s not sure if it’s disturbing or fascinating to see this side of the angel. Earlier the first adjective to describe him would have been a soldier, but now it wouldn’t have got even into the top fifty. He had been like a caged animal since the warehouse.

“Relatives of Adam Milligan?” a nurse asks from the door and all of them turned at him as one.

“Yes?” Dean answers rising from his plastic seat.

“He suffers from a severe concussion and a few broken bones but nothing severe. He even gained consciousness a half an hour ago but is sleeping now. He should be alright in no time, but we would still like to keep him here over night, just to be sure.”

“Would there be any change we could see him?” Sam asks.

“Of course.” She guides them through the white halls. “The visiting hours end in fifteen minutes,” she says as she stops at one of the doors.

“Thank you. We keep that in mind,” Sam thanks her before following Dean, who has already gone inside.

The lights are dimmed a bit and the three other patients were apparently also in sleep since no-one of them reacted when they stepped in. Adam is in the farthest bed closest to window. Apart from a splint at his shoulder and a few scratches and bruises, he seems to be fine.

Michael hoovers uncertainly behind Sam before going around to the chair at the other side of the bed. He leans his elbows to his knees and fixes his eyes to Adam. It’s all painfully obvious. Even Dean sees it although he pretends otherwise (and Sam really can’t blame him, there is so much past to mend). It’s obvious for the way Michael always chooses the place a little too close to Adam, who doesn’t seem to mind, or how Adam makes all the food in double just to make sure that the angel eats at least somewhat regularly. Or how Michael had forgot everything in the warehouse when he had heard Adam’s yelp from behind him and how the demon soon regretted even breathing to their brother’s direction.

Adam mumbles something incoherent before cracking his eyes. Michael takes his hand that lies on the blanket: “Hi.”

A goofy smile spreads on Adam’s face. “Hi.”

Dean clears his throat drawing their attention away from each other.

“Why you all look so gloomy?” Adam asks looking at them. “I just tripped in the stairs. I’m not dying or anything.” He stops to think for a moment. “At least I hope so. Although I think I would now if I would be dying, It feels different. Or well, at least being eaten alive does‒”

Dean snorts. “What the hell did they give to you?”

“Probably some of the painkillers that aren’t suitable for me. I should write a list of them for you, because you wouldn’t otherwise remember them the next time.  But if I write it on paper, you will manage to lose it before you need it again. Although I could put it on somewhere sure where you would found it when you need it. But sure places are never really sure. You know what I mean. You put something somewhere where you think you will surely find it, but when you really need it, you can’t find it from anywhere.”

Adam continues to babble and ends up further and further from the original topic when the nurse comes back knocking at the door. “The visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave.”

Adam’s ramble suddenly stops. He looks first Michael and then the rest, finally fixes the nurse with a pleading look that Dean had once described a milder version of the puppy dog eyes Sam reputedly did. The nurse can take it for a few minutes before sighing resignedly. “I might be able to let one of you stay, but not all of you four.”

“Thanks,” Dean gives her one of his more charming smiles and turns back at the rest, but Sam interrupts him before he can say anything else.

“Would you like to stay?” he asks from Michael, who has now rounded back at them.

The angel looks surprised, but nods. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Take care of him and make sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“I will.”

Sam’s almost leaving after Dean and Cas when Michael continues quietly. “I always forget how weak humans are,” he says watching Adam, who tries to hide his yawn and rubbing his eyes. It’s so easy to forget how young he is or how he had such a different childhood than Sam and Dean.

“I always forget how easily they can break. You turn your back for a moment and that’s all it takes,” Michael says without moving his eyes from Adam.

“Yeah. But don’t worry,” Sam pats the angel’s shoulder. “He’s tough. He’s a Winchester after all, in all the good and the bad.”

“I’m just not able to protect him like I should.”

Sam glances from Adam and the back to Michael. “He really is your unicorn,” he sighs.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. But really. don’t worry. Adam’s able enough to protect both of you,” he says before leaving letting the angel and his brother to have a moment for themselves.


End file.
